1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a refrigerator including an ice maker, more particularly, to a refrigerator capable of making ice more quickly by increasing a cooling speed of water received in an ice making tray.
2. Background
Generally, a refrigerator is an electric appliance that is able to freeze or refrigerate foods stored therein by using a refrigerant cycle. Such a refrigerator includes a cabinet having a storage compartment such as a freezer compartment or a refrigerator compartment and a door arranged to the cabinet to open and close the storage compartment.
An ice maker chamber is provided in the storage compartment or the door to make or keep ice. An ice maker including an ice making tray is provided in the ice making chamber. A water supply device is provided in the ice making tray to supply water to the ice making tray.
According to an ice making process performed in the conventional refrigerator, water is supplied to the ice making tray by the water supply device. Once cold air is drawn into the ice making chamber, the water received in the ice making chamber is frozen and ice having a preset shape is made.
When the ice making is complete, the ice making tray is rotated and twisted and the ice is separated from the ice making tray. The separated ice is dropped and ejected to the ice storage container arranged adjacent to the ice making tray.
In case of making ice, the ice making time is determined based on the time taken to cool the water supplied to the ice making tray to make ice (hereinafter, referenced to as “water”).
Because of that, the necessity for considering user convenience by reducing such the ice making time is posed.